


Sure, Dutch

by EccentricAuthors



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Pre-Established Relationship, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EccentricAuthors/pseuds/EccentricAuthors
Summary: Arthur rides into camp after leaving for a few days and he wants some company.





	Sure, Dutch

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my contribution to Vandermorgan! I hope y’all enjoy.

Arthur road quietly into the camp late in the evening, or perhaps more accurately, early in the morning. He had been out for a few days hunting and doing small jobs to earn money for the group.

After slinging a leg over Applebutter and sliding down onto the ground, he noticed the familiar yellow glow of a lamp still burning from just behind the flap of Dutch’s tent. Of course, that wasn’t anything particularly out of the ordinary, since the elder man often stayed up a little later than intended, like much of the other members of the gang. But, with tensions running high, and Arthur thought it wise to go let know Dutch he was back at camp in one piece.

Arthur gave Applebutter a small pat on the neck before moseying over to Dutch’s tent. “Dutch. You awake?” He called quietly, hooking his finger on the flap of the tent. 

“Arthur?” Dutch’s voice almost sounded startled for a moment. “Come in.”

Arthur pushed back the fabric and slipped inside, the anxious feeling that had been aching in his chest subsiding.

Inside, Dutch was propped up in his usual chair with a book in hand. The binding was red, the cover an ashy charcoal cover. From what Arthur could see, the print was small too, closely packed together on yellowing paper.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t coming back.” Dutch thumbed down the corner of a page in his book and closed it, neatly setting it to the side. “Just like the rest of a few, ungrateful people I knew.” He emphasized the word ‘knew,’ his voice underlining with a sort of malice that caused Arthur’s skin to prickle and his mouth dry. 

“What’s that supposed to mean, huh?” Arthur replied, quick to grow defensive with his question of character. “You know I wouldn’t leave ya, Dutch.”

A soft, slow sigh came from Dutch as he shook his head and tightly pinched the bridge of his nose. “I...I know, I’m sorry, Arthur, I’m just tired, I think.” He dropped his hand and offered him an apologetic smile. “I’m glad you’re back home.”

“Well then, I won’t keep you up, I just thought I ought to come check on you and...” The rest of the words seized up in the back Arthur’s throat, his chest twisting and aching with some uncomfortable feeling. 

Arthur was too old for this, he shouldn’t be crawling into Dutch’s tent for company like some little boy frightened awake by nightmares. Yet, there he was, struck dumb and embarrassed with the words caught in his mouth, unable to voice what he desperately wanted; to be softened and settled by Dutch’s presence.

Dutch caught Arthur’s fumble, his brown eyes narrowing and glittering in the dim light. They were filled with curiosity and, in a way, predatory. “What’s that, son? And?”

“Mm, nothing, Dutch...jus...”

Before Arthur could even make a proper excuse, he felt a heavy hand slide up his arm. Dutch’s fingers curling around his bicep and giving it a firm, insistent squeeze. “Honesty, Arthur.”

There was a long pause on Arthur’s end before he answered. “I...was looking for a bit of company.” Arthur said gruffly, not bringing his eyes up to meet Dutch’s dark ones.

Dutch’s lips parted into a grin, his eyes brightening mischievously. “My dear boy, why didn’t you just say so?” He drew out the words slow, letting them sink in. “Take a seat, I’ll get us a drink. Tell me all about your little hunting...expedition or whatever else you got yourself into.”

Arthur submitted easily to Dutch’s suggestion and plopped down on his cot with a heavy, tired sigh. “It wasn’t anything special, ‘till I ran into someone who’d been bitten by a snake. You wouldn’t believe...I had to save that poor feller. He was moanin’ and carrying on by the river up a little north.” 

Only briefly skimming the shelves hooked neatly to the board across from his cot, Dutch chose a fine bottle of whiskey and unscrewed the cap. It was just a little something he had nabbed recently at the marketplace. He handed it over to Arthur first for a drink before dragging over his chair to sit near the other. “Really? He sounds like quite the character.” 

“Oh, yeah...mmhm.” Arthur took a swig of the drink and passed it back.

“I imagine the doctor had quite a surprise with you dragging him in.” Dutch noted, raising an eyebrow. He could viddy it now, Arthur, a strange, dirty looking man, hauling in some other, equally strange, but pitiful man into the doctor’s in Saint Denis. Dutch half wished he had been able to witness it himself.

“Well, no, I...” Arthur’s eyes flickered back over the bottle in Dutch’s hand and wetted his lips. “He wouldn’t have made it back to Saint Denis, so I jus...you know.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know.” Dutch had an idea of what Arthur was talking about, but he wanted him to say it. He wanted to watch Arthur squirm a little and completely for his own self indulgence.

“I sucked the poison out, Dutch, come on, now.” Arthur replied, trying to be smooth. But there wasn’t any hiding the faint blush that dusted his cheeks, not from Dutch.

Seemingly satisfied with that response, Dutch flashed Arthur a toothy grin and took a long sip from the bottle. “Of course, of course.” He couldn’t suppress the small bubble of laughs that followed, only worsening the flush on Arthur’s skin. “You were just helping out your fellow man, there’s nothing wrong in that.” 

“Sure, Dutch.” Arthur reached out for the bottle again, a hand outstretched.

Dutch gave him the bottle again, but this time clapped his other hand over Arthur’s and held him there in his touch. “Just like you’ve been helping me around camp recently. I think, Arthur, it’s time I’ve done something for you.” 

When Dutch offered to do something for Arthur, he was knocked completely off guard and nearly shocked right out of his boots. His first reaction was to assure Dutch he didn’t have to do anything for him, but his body ached for a different response. He loathed asking for help from Dutch, since the man was already under so many pressures as it was.

“That’s alright, you know I don’t mind helpin’ around with things.” Arthur said despite himself, his eyes locked into the connection between them. His fingertips itched with the need to break free from Dutch’s touch and take a breather, to calm down.

“Allow me this.” Dutch finally moved his hands away, but only to bring one up to cup Arthur’s cheek and smooth a thumb over his cheekbone. 

Arthur instinctively leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, his eyebrows twitching for a moment in threat of creasing into worry before falling lax. “Yes...okay.”

Sliding his hand from Arthur’s face and standing from his chair, Dutch stepped in front of the other man. He only vaguely entertained the thought of getting Arthur to lay back on the bed and fucking him there before settling on something easier and with less mess afterwards.

Methodically, Dutch worked off Arthur’s gear, taking as much time as he needed without any sort of rush and letting them fall loosely on the cot. The only things left were Arthur’s belt, buttons and old worn boxers, which he didn’t have any trouble opening. 

Arthur was quiet while Dutch worked open his clothing, his face and ears burning all the while. He didn’t quite know what to do with his hands, settling to hold them up and out of the way of Dutch until he was finished, planting them back onto his thighs. 

“You’re always so shy, Arthur, to come see me about these things. I’m not sure how many times I have to say it to get through to you.” Dutch’s voice was thick and syrupy, almost mocking the younger man for his hesitancy. 

“Dutch I...” Arthur opened his mouth to say something and then lost the words, sealing his lips again with a small huff. The words were always hard to find for him at the worst of times.

Dutch’s lip twitched and pulled back into a small smirk, a laugh rising up from his throat.  
“It’s alright, boy. I’ve got you now.”

Dutch reached forward and smoothed his palm over Arthur’s cock, pressing it flat against his stomach before coiling his fingers around the length. Much to his amusement, the younger man’s cock jumped in his hand and his core went rigid. 

Arthur had patterns, Dutch observed, in his arousal. It would kick off with a flush that started in Arthur’s cheeks and travel down his neck. Then he would be at a loss for words, becoming rigid and stiff under the first few touches before completely melting, with only soft choked moans left to come out. 

Dutch shook free from his musings and started pumping his hand earnestly over Arthur’s erection, discovering just how worked up he already was. 

“I would think you walked in here already rearing and ready to go, by the looks of this.” Dutch taunted lowly, craning over Arthur just enough to ghost his lips over the other’s ear. 

The sound of Dutch’s voice sparked a momentary bout of irritation in Arthur, his brows furrowing, a hand catching Dutch’s wrist. Arthur breathed out loudly through his nose and squeezed him tightly in warning, but didn’t stop his movements.

Dutch caught his warning, despite Arthur’s lack of words and continued, a slight smug look on his face. He admired the arch of the other man’s cock and wiped down a few beads of precum that accumulated at the tip. 

A soft thud made Dutch look up. Arthur had let his back fall against the board beside his cot and let his head loll back on it as well, his eyes screwed shut. He was finally relaxing and allowing himself to be swept away by the pleasure, focusing heavily on the feeling of Dutch’s, now warm, rings on his cock.

Once again, Dutch opened his mouth, but this time only to utter a soft praise for Arthur. “Good boy, Arthur. Just like that.” 

Dutch finally received a small whimper in response, followed by an equally small roll of Arthur’s hips up off the cot. The movement was pitiful in its own way, but it made Dutch want to take care of the other even that much more, his lips pressing into a thin line underneath his mustache.

He planted his thumb just underneath the head of Arthur’s cock and rubbed in circles the underside as his fingers worked over the rest of the younger man’s cock. Dutch knew his boy and what he liked very well, aiming to push Arthur over the edge and into his orgasm quickly. 

Arthur’s hands were becoming twitchy on his thighs as he neared his orgasm and his breaths coming in quick, shallow and irregular. The hot coil in his gut was tightening and threatening to release any moment.

“Dutch, shit—uh.” Arthur groaned and brought a hand up to his mouth, biting down harshly on the soft meaty part of his palm, afraid to wake up someone in camp with his cries.

Dutch brought his free hand up to cup Arthur’s cheek and pressed his lips against the other’s ear again. “Come for me, boy.” He purred, his breath warm against his ear.

With that, Arthur was spilling all over Dutch’s fingers, his orgasm coming in short bursts that racked through his body. Dutch made sure to milk him all the way through it, murmuring sweet nothings into Arthur’s ear.

Arthur’s breath slowly returned to a steady rhythm from his previously ragged one as he came down from his high. 

As Dutch drew away from Arthur, the younger peeked his eyes open at him and watched quietly as he pulled out a cloth from the pocket of his vest. Dutch fluffed the cloth, if not a bit dramatically, and wiped off the semen splattered on his rings and fingers. “That was rather quick of you, Arthur, how long has it been since you’ve found a lay?” He asked with another smug look on his face, not expecting an answer from his long time partner in crime. 

Arthur swallowed thickly, his Adam’s apple visibly bobbing, and pushed himself back up into an upright position. His posture wasn’t nearly as rigid anymore, the slight curve of his spine obvious as he reached out for Dutch’s cloth. “You would know.”

Those three words were enough to make Dutch’s already inflated ego swell up just that much more, a grin spreading across his features. “Oh, my dear...dear boy, then it’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” 

He handed over the square cloth to Arthur and watched him with amusement, absolutely marveling at his fellow man’s resolve and control. Dutch wasn’t lying, it had been a very long time since Arthur had allowed himself a quieter, more pleasure filled evening.

Arthur tucked himself away, re-buttoned and clasped his belt before giving Dutch a proper reply. “Sure, Dutch.” His voice was soft and almost a bit playful, his blue eyes matching the sentiment.


End file.
